transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Continuity
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. This continuity is also known as the 'Aligned continuity'. Millions of years ago Exodus NOVEL War on Cybertron COMIC War on Cybertron VIDEO GAME Fall of Cybertron COMIC Fall of Cybertron VIDEO GAME Exiles NOVEL Rage of the Dinobots IDW COMIC #1-4 2013 Darkness Rising TRANSFORMERS: PRIME The Safe and the Failsafe TITAN COMIC #1 War Story TITAN COMIC #2 Masters and Students TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Scrapheap TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Con Job TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Convoy TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Deus Ex Machina TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Speed Metal TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Predatory TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Sick Mind TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Out of His Head TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Shadowzone TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Ice Breaker TITAN COMIC #3 2014 Tinker, Tailor, Gamer, Spy TITAN COMIC #4 Operation: Breakdown TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Crisscross TRANSFORMERS: PRIME School is out! TITAN COMIC #5 All the President's Bots! TITAN COMIC #6 Megatron's Law TITAN COMIC #7 The Mind Trap TITAN COMIC #8 The Novo Incident TITAN COMIC #9 Mad Dogs & Autobots TITAN COMIC #10 The Battle of Bulkhead TITAN COMIC #11 The Evil Shred TITAN COMIC #12 Metal Attraction TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Rock Bottom TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Partners TRANSFORMERS: PRIME T.M.I. TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Stronger, Faster TRANSFORMERS: PRIME One Shall Fall TRANSFORMERS: PRIME One Shall Rise TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Orion Pax TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Operation: Bumblebee TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Loose Cannons TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Protecting the Lady TITAN COMIC #13 It's a Knock Out TITAN COMIC #14 Crossfire TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Nemesis Prime TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Grill TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Armada TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Flying Mind TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Tunnel Vision TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Triangulation TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Triage TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Toxicity TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Hurt TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Out of the Past TRANSFORMERS: PRIME New Recruit TRANSFORMERS: PRIME The Human Factor TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Fury from the Deep TITAN COMIC #16 Collider Scope TITAN COMIC #17 Legacy TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Alpha; Omega TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Hard Knocks TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Inside Job TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Patch TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Regeneration TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Darkest Hour TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Darkmount, NV TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Scattered TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Prey TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Rebellion TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Project Predacon TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Chain of Command TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Power Outrage TITAN COMIC #18 Plus One TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Thirst TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Evolution TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Minus One TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Persuasion TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Synthesis TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Deadlock TRANSFORMERS: PRIME Beast Hunters PROMOTIONAL COMIC Beast Hunters IDW COMIC #1-8 Smoked Out TITAN COMIC #19 Starscream's Beast TITAN COMIC #20 Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising TRANSFORMERS: PRIME The following characters debut or gain new bodies: Bluestreak, Divebomb, Ultra Magnus, '' ''Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Optimus Prime, Elite Air Vehicon, Bludgeon, Megatron, Twinstrike, Windrazor, Rotgut, Predaking '' '''20??' Robots in Disguise ROBOTS ON DISGUISE Trust Exercises ROBOTS IN DISGUISE More than Meets the Eye ROBOTS IN DISGUISE W.W.O.D.? ROBOTS IN DISGUISE As the Kospego Commands! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Collect 'Em All ROBOTS IN DISGUISE True Colors ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Rumble in the Jungle ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Can You Dig It? ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Hunting Season ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Out of Focus ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sideways ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Robots In Disguise #1 IDW COMIC Robots In Disguise #2 IDW COMIC Robots In Disguise #3 IDW COMIC Robots In Disguise #4 IDW COMIC Even Robots Have Nightmares ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Some Body, Any Body ROBOTS IN DISGUISE One of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Deep Trouble ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Champ ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Trouble with Fixit ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Lockout ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Similarly Different ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Buzz on Windblade ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Ghosts and Impostors ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Battlegrounds ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Robots In Disguise #5 IDW COMIC Robots In Disguise #6 IDW COMIC Fixit Jam ROBOTS IN DISGUISE To Catch a Phrase ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sticky Situation ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Carjacked ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Perfect ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Bumblebee Versus Scuzzard LB KIDS CHAPTER BOOKS Sideswipe Versus Thunderhoof LB KIDS CHAPTER BOOKS Drift's Samurai Showdown LB KIDS CHAPTER BOOKS Robots in Disguise MOBILE GAME Fire, When Ready! COMIC #0 Knock Knock CYCLONE SHORTS The Power of Dibs CYCLONE SHORTS Back and Forth CYCLONE SHORTS The Tragedy of Slipstream CYCLONE SHORTS A Level Playing Field CYCLONE SHORTS Two Plus Two Equals More CYCLONE SHORTS Overloaded ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Metal Meltdown ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Suspended ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Cover Me ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Brainpower ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Misdirection ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Bumblebee's Night Off ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Impounded ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Portals ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Outstanding ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Decepticon Island ROBOTS IN DISGUISE History Lessons ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Strongarm's Big Score ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Pretzel Logic ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Mighty Big Trouble ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Mini-Con Madness ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Worthy ROBOTS IN DISGUISE King of the Hill ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Defrosted ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Blurred ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sphere of Influence ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Bee Cool ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Great Divide ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Get a Clue ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Out of the Shadows ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Disordered Personalities ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Guilty as Charged ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Golden Knight ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Fastest Bot Alive! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Railroad Rage ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Combine and Conquer ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Moon Breaker ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Exiles ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Breathing Room ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Prepare for Departure ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Prisoner Principles ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Collateral Damage ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Something He Ate ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sick as a Bot ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Five Fugitives ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Enemy of My Enemy ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Freedom Fighters ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Category:Fan Fiction